Warrior ceremony
A warrior ceremony is a ceremony in which an apprentice finally gets their warrior name and becomes a full fledged warrior of their Clan. Process An apprenticeship usually lasts six moons or more. Once the mentor is satisfied with the apprentice's progress and skills, he or she recommends them to the leader of the Clan. Then, the apprentice must pass an assessment, when their abilities as a warrior are checked. In cases when the apprentice has just made an important contribution to the Clan, the leader may decide that there is no need for an assessment (i.e. Firepaw after saving the kits, Brackenpaw after fighting courageously in a battle or Thistlepaw after fighting a dog). If the Clan Leader is satisfied, he or she calls a Clan Meeting and calls the apprentice. The following words are used, by tradition: :Leader:'' I, (Leader), leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (him/her) to you as a warrior in (his/her) turn.'' :Leader:'' (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?'' :Apprentice'': I do.'' :Leader'': Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment you will be known as (new name). StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan).'' The leader rests his or her muzzle on the apprentice's head, and he or she licks the leader's shoulder. The rest of the Clan then greets the new warrior by calling him or her by their new name. The warrior will sit a silent vigil guarding the camp that night, except if that is not possible (such as Squirrelflight's ceremony, when the Clan did not have a camp, and the task of exploring the lake was assigned). Virtues During the apprentice's warrior ceremony, two major virtues of the apprentice are listed; the first is usually (but not always) courage. Some examples of virtues (and the warriors they described): *Courage - Brambleclaw,Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 20 Sandstorm,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 279 Cloudtail,Revelad in A Dangerous Path, page 209Sorreltail,Reveald in Midnight, page 21 Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Briarlight,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 176Poppyfrost, Rockshade,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 21 Snookthorn,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 369 Stick,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 Cora,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 Shorty,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 Coal,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 and IvypoolRevealed in Sign of the Moon, page 33 *Bravery - Firestar,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 270 Graystripe,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 270 Berrynose, Dustpelt,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 280 BluestarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 215 and Cinderheart *Determination – Squirrelflight, Cinderheart and BrackenfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 214 *Enthusiasm – Spiderleg, Berrynose and TinycloudRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 22 *Independence – CloudtailRevelad in A Dangerous Path, page 209 *Strength – Firestar,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 270 Graystripe,Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 270 Bluestar,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 215 and RockshadeRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 21 *Spirit – SandstormRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 279 and BriarlightRevealed in Fading Echoes, page 176 *Skill – Stick,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 Cora,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 Shorty,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 and CoalRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 214 *Honesty – DustpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 280 *Patience – SorreltailReveald in Midnight, page 21 *Forethought – BrackenfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 214 *Loyalty – Thornclaw,Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 105 Brambleclaw,Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 20 Bouncefire,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 21 Whitestorm,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 402 Hollyleaf, and IvypoolRevealed in Sign of the Moon,page 34 *Intelligence – Thornclaw,Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 105 Honeyfern, Tinycloud,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 22 Snookthorn,Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 369 DovewingRevealed in Sign of the Moon,page 34 *Initiative - Poppyfrost *Kindness - Honeyfern *Energy - BouncefireRevealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 21 *Thoughtfulness - Hollyleaf *Wisdom - WhitestormRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 402 *Enterprise - DovewingRevealed in Sign of the Moon, page 34 Dying Apprentice Ceremony When an apprentice is on the verge of death and has proven him/herself to be worthy of a warrior name, there is a special ceremony used so that the apprentice may take a warrior name to StarClan. :Leader: I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/She) has learned the warrior code and given up (his/her) life in the service of (his/her) Clan. Let StarClan receive (him/her) as a warrior. (He/She) will be known as (new name). See Also *Apprentice *Warrior *Mentor *Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Ceremonies